Known in the art is a conventional process for recultivation of production refuse heaps which comprises deposition, onto the surface of the refuse heaps, of a rich soil layer removed from other earth areas. This process, however, necessitates labour-consuming operations of transportation of the soil layer and results in deterioration of the natural soil formation. This requires additional capital investments for recovery of those earth areas, wherefrom the rich soil layer has been taken-off.
Known in the art is a process for recultivation of ash refuse heaps by way of biological fixation thereof using production and house-hold waste waters (cf. USSR Inventor's Certificate No. 515482).
According to this process, the surface area of the ash heaps is divided to trenches which are filled with non-purified production-communal waste waters to the depth of 20-30 cm, followed by plowing. Filling of trenches with production communal waste waters and subsequent plowing are carried out repeatedly (6-7 times). After these operations, the ash heaps are sown with perennial grass varieties, farm or industrial crops and sprinkled with water.
This prior art process has a disadvantage residing in a delayed soil-formation (cultivation). This is due to the fact that introduced into ash heaps are only production-communal waste waters containing organic compounds and biogenic agents which stimulate vital activity of not only useful microflora, but antagonist microorganisms which suppress the useful microflora.
Furthermore, the soil-formation process occurs but very slowly due to an insignificant content of soil microorganisms in ash refuse heaps.
It should be also noted that certain microorganisms present in production-communal wastes may be a source of infection for human beings, animals and plants. Known in the art is a process for recultivation of refuse rocks which resides in that refuse rocks are lowered by height and levelled, followed by smoothing in separated grounds with a slope of up to 1.5.degree. positioned in a steplike manner (cf. USSR Inventor's Certificate No. 494139). On the preconditioned areas fruit trees are planted, followed by sowing of green manure crops; the rock is cultivated by deposition of the humus layer over a period of from 3 to 7 years and a full-range inoculation with soil microorganisms using preparations such as azotobacterin, nitragin (cf. USSR Inventor's Certificate No. 494139). The inclined faces of the grounds are stabilized with sowing of perennial grass varieties.
Among disadvantages of this prior art process are a long duration of the soil-formation, as well as labour-consuming character of the process. A long period of soil formation is due to the fact that soil is inoculated with the microorganisms which are not accomodated under the conditions of refuse rocks. Furthermore, a repeated deposition of humus results in densification and solidification of soil under the deposited humus layer. The hardened layer becomes impermeable, due to the lack of capillary water circulation, for vegetable crops, thus slowing down the process of soil development.